


Steal Away

by Chelle1117



Category: No Fandom, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelle1117/pseuds/Chelle1117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John steals a moment or two or three with Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal Away

Rodney bent at the waist, looking through the boxes for the piece of Ancient tech he needed. "Dammit, why does everything I need have to be in the last place I look for it? Knew I should have been the one cataloging this stuff. Never can find anything after the moron brigade has been at it."

John listened to Rodney's soft ranting with a small smile on his face and watched with sharp eyes as Rodney searched for whatever it was that he needed. When the grousing stopped and Rodney straightened, a triumphant grin breaking over his features, John's eyes grew wide and that was it.

He stood a little straighter, locked the door with a quick thought, then he stopped Rodney from leaving.

"Oh! Jesus, John, you scared the life out of me, and given our current situation, I think I need all the years I have left, thank you very much. What are you doing in here?"

John didn't say anything, just ducked his head a bit, looked at Rodney through thick black lashes, and stepped into his space.

Rodney was standing in front of one of the shelves they had managed to have shipped in on the Daedalus. A tall, metal grate with lots of little finger spaces, and John reached up slowly, pinning Rodney in place by simply curling his fingers around the edges of the shelves.

Rodney took an instinctive step back, right into the metal. "Ow," he hissed. Then, "John? Uh, what are you doing?"

Again, John stayed silent. He leaned forward, inhaling as he did the clean, slightly burnt smell of Rodney. Then, with eyes wide open, lips slightly parted, he settled his mouth onto Rodney's, taking Rodney's thin top lip between his own fuller ones and licking it with the tip of his tongue.

Rodney whimpered, a soft, hungry little sound that made John want just a little more of his mouth, so he opened his lips and shifted down a fraction of an inch, moving the kiss to Rodney's bottom lip, which had gone limp and pouty.

And it was this, this tiny shift of direction that Rodney responded to. He moaned high in his throat and grabbed John by the waist, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. John smiled into Rodney's mouth, swallowed the tiny moan, and tilted his head, and opened his own mouth to match Rodney's fervor.

He lost track of where they were, sensation narrowed to the points of his hands on the metal shelf, Rodney's hot breath hissing out against his cheek, and those pliant lips beneath his own, moving and nipping, conforming to John's kiss and following his lead.

Rodney's fingers fisted in the t-shirt material at John's waist, dragging the soft cotton up over John's waist. Once that bit of hot skin was bared to the chill of the room, Rodney settled his fingers onto John's skin, digging into it harshly and letting his fingernails cut half moons into John's flesh.

At the sharp little pain, John stepped up again, pushing hard against Rodney's body, and growling into the kiss, taking it from heated to carnal with the slip of his tongue into the warm recesses of Rodney's mouth and the slide of his fingers into Rodney's hair. He pushed Rodney harder into the shelf, twisting and turning in the kiss, trying to get the best angle to taste all of Rodney at once, feel him down the entire length of his body.

Rodney's hands were wandering further up underneath John's shirt, raking nails over sensitive skin, pushing John higher and higher into this fever, when there was a loud knock on the door. "Rodney? Have you found the object?" Zelenka shouted through the door and John pulled away from Rodney, glaring at the unseen interloper.

Rodney swallowed - a sharp thud in the silence of the room. "Uh, yeah." It came out a whisper, strained through arousal. Rodney cleared his throat and tried again. "Yeah, Radek. I, uh, I found it. Buried under a bunch of other stuff. Just give me a minute."

"Yes, yes, okay. By the way. Colonel Sheppard was looking for you. Did you happen to see him?"

John grinned, chuckling to himself, and laid his forehead against Rodney's broad shoulder. Rodney smacked him on the ass.

"Yeah, he found me. Wanted to break me out of the lab for some lunch. Told him I'd meet up with him later."

"All right then. You'll be out soon, then, with the ..." He paused. "What is it again?

"Who the hell knows what it's called? Yeah, I'll be out in a minute."

They both waited in silence for Radek's footsteps to taper off, signaling his return to the lab.

"As much as I enjoyed out little tete a tete, Colonel, is there a reason you accosted me in the store room?"

John cocked an eyebrow and leaned forward again, kissing Rodney's perturbed frown. "Nah. But I can stop if you want."

"Did I say that?" Rodney asked, sliding a hand back underneath John's shirt.

John grinned. "No. No, you certainly didn't."

With a gentle pressure at the small of his back, Rodney pulled John closer to him again. "Then why don't you just pick up where you left off, Colonel?"

Laughing a little, John said, "Anything you say, Doctor," then did exactly that.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=14904>  



End file.
